Merry Christmas, Camp Half-Blood!
by queenoftheworld99
Summary: A bunch of Christmas themed one shots about all of our favorite campers! They can range from humor to fluff. Mostly humor.
1. WAKE UP, PERCY!

**Just some Christmas themed one shots, and drabbles. I got the idea while writing a story for my creative writing class. We had to write Christmas themed stories. Some are shorter, some are longer. I will be posting a new one every day until Christmas... hopefully. Unless I get grounded.**

**Well, anyway, enjoy and review!**

* * *

"PERCY!" Nico called as he flung open the door of the Poseidon cabin. "Wake up Percy! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Percy groaned. "What do you want?" he asked, "It's like midnight."

"EXACTLY!" exclaimed Nico excitedly, "So it's officially the first of December. That means there are only 25 more days until Christmas!"

"Really, Nico?" Percy said, "That is what was so important you had to wake me up at midnight? Couldn't it wait until the morning."

"Of course it is that important!" Nico looked offended, "Plus, technically this IS the morning so..." he trailed off.

"Oh my gods, Nico. Go bug someone else. Like Grover. Or Annabeth." an evil grin spread across Percy's face, "Yeah! Go tell Annabeth. She'll be so excited that it's officially the first of December. She's been waiting all year!"

"Really?" asked Nico.

"Sure." said Percy, "Now leave me alone!" Percy said the last part rather irritably.

"Okay!" Nico chirped.

Percy sighed as he watched the son of Hades skip, yes I said skip, off to the Athena cabin.

Poor Nico. He didn't even realize how dead he was going to be if he woke up the entire Athena cabin. Percy snickered.

Poor, poor Nico.

* * *

**Did ya like it? Was it terrible? Or funny? Or even mildly entertaining? Review? Please? OH MY GODS! THOSE WERE ALL QUESTIONS! YOU SHOULD ANSWER THEM IN A REVIEW! Tee hee. I laugh at myself.**

**Gods, I'm annoying. I even annoy myself. **


	2. Christmas Tree's

**Hey, **

**Here is the next chapter. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I will try to update more often. But I am very busy and don't have much time to use the computer. This chapter kind of sucks. But here ya go! **

* * *

Campers turned to look as Percy and Annabeth hauled a eight foot tall tree through camp. Nico trailed behind, a pleased look on his face. Percy gritted his teeth. "Nico, remind me why we're doing this?"

"Um, because Chiron told us too." said Nico.

"I knew that. I meant, why are me and Annabeth doing this?"

"Because I told you to."

"That's not a valid reason." said Percy, "Why don't you help?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Can't you summon an army of skeletons to move it for us?"

"I could, but that would be extremely tiring."

"Well lugging this tree around camp is extremely tiring for me." said Percy.

"That sucks for you."

"Will you two stop arguing!" snapped Annabeth, "We're almost to the Big House anyway."

Nico rolled his eyes and continued walking behind a grumbling Percy and an annoyed Annabeth.

When they got to the Big House Chiron greeted them on the porch. "Ah, you brought the tree."

"Yeah." Percy grumbled under his breath, "No thanks to Nico."

"Nice work." said Chiron, "But I have one more favor to ask you three."

"What is it?" asked Annabeth.

"Will you guys decorate the tree for me?"

"Decorate it?" Annabeth looked confused.

"Some of the younger campers asked if we could put up a Christmas tree this year." explained Chiron, like this was all perfectly normal,"So, can you guys decorate it for me?"

"Um, sure." Percy said.

"Excellent." Chiron smiled and cantered off.

When he was out of earshot Annabeth said, "Why would you say yes, seaweed brain?"

"Relax, we don't have to do anything."

"What do you mean?" asked Nico.

"Me and Annabeth don't have to do anything, because you're going to do it." Percy grinned wickedly.

Nico's jaw hit the floor. "What?"

"We carried the tree. You have to decorate it."

"But-" Nico began, but was interrupted by Percy.

"Would you rather go explain to Chiron why the tree didn't get decorated?" Annabeth was also grinning now.

"No, but-" Nico started, "Fine."

Percy smirked.

Nico glared at them, and set to work. After hanging about two ornaments and breaking about twelve, Nico threw his hands up in defeat. "I give up."

Percy frowned, "You can't give up."

"Your right. But I can do this." Suddenly four skeletons appeared. Nico turned to them, "Decorate the tree."

The skeletons looked puzzled for a moment before approaching the tree. Percy and Annabeth stared in awe, as the skeletons began.

"My work here is done." said Nico, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have much more interesting things to attend to." With that he walked away.

**~Later that evening~**

Percy heard a bloodcurdling scream coming from the general direction of the Big House. He wasted no time in running to see what was going on.

He bolted up the porch steps, and threw open the door. Then he saw what was probably the most terrifying sight in his life. A young camper was huddled in a corner as far away from the Christmas tree as possible, and it was obvious why. The Christmas tree, if you could even call it that, had been painted black, and adorned with skulls of small animals. This is what happened when you make Nico decorate a tree or, more accurately, let Nico summon skeletons to decorate a tree.

**~At the Hades cabin~**

Nico laughed as he thought of the tree the skeletons decorated. That'll teach them to make Nico di Angelo do work. Nico smirked.

"NICO!" he heard Percy's angered yell from somewhere on the opposite side of camp.

"Oh crap." muttered Nico

* * *

**Review? **


	3. 12 days of Christmas

**Christmas is 12 days away so I wanted to write a Percy Jackson Christmas carol. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

On the first day of Christmas Rick Riordan gave to me a powerful son of a sea god.

On the second day of Christmas Rick Riordan gave to me two best friends and a powerful son of a sea god.

On the third day of Christmas Rick Riordan gave to me three creepy old ladies, two best friends, and a powerful son of a sea god.

On the fourth day of Christmas Rick Riordan gave to me four Telekhines, three creepy old ladies, two best friends, and a powerful son of a sea god.

On the fifth day of Christmas Rick Riordan gave to me FIVE PARTY PONIES, three creepy old ladies, two best friends, and a powerful son of a sea god.

On the sixth day of Christmas Rick Riordan gave to me six satyrs eating, FIVE PARTY PONIES, four Telekhines, three creepy old ladies, two best friends, and a powerful son of a sea god.

On the seventh day of christmas Rick Riordan gave to me seven hyperboreans freezing, six satyrs eating, FIVE PARTY PONIES, four Telekhines, three creepy old ladies, two best friends, and a powerful son of a sea god.

On the eighth day of Christmas Rick Riordan gave to me eight eight sirens singing, seven hyperboreans freezing, six satyrs eating, FIVE PARTY PONIES, four Telekhines, three creepy old ladies, two best friends, and a powerful son of a sea god.

On the ninth day of Christmas Rick Riordan gave to me nine hyra heads growling, eight eight sirens singing, seven hyperboreans freezing, six satyrs eating, FIVE PARTY PONIES, four Telekhines, three creepy old ladies, two best friends, and a powerful son of a sea god.

On the tenth day of Christmas Rick Riordan gave to me ten hunters hunting, nine hyra heads growling, eight eight sirens singing, seven hyperboreans freezing, six satyrs eating, FIVE PARTY PONIES, four Telekhines, three creepy old ladies, two best friends, and a powerful son of a sea god.

On the eleventh day of Christmas Rick Riordan gave to me eleven hellhounds barking, ten hunters hunting, nine hyra heads growling, eight eight sirens singing, seven hyperboreans freezing, six satyrs eating, FIVE PARTY PONIES, four Telekhines, three creepy old ladies, two best friends, and a powerful son of a sea god.

On the twelfth day of Christmas Rick Riordan gave to me twelve Cyclops forging, eleven hellhounds barking, ten hunters hunting, nine hydra heads growling, eight sirens singing, seven hyperboreans freezing, six satyrs eating, FIVE PARTY PONIES, four Telekhines, three creepy old ladies, two best friends, and a powerful son of a sea god.


End file.
